


Curiosity

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Accidents, Gen, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is curious about driving. Meg attempts to teach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

Meg glanced uneasily over at Lucifer and tried to resist the urge to tap on the steering wheel. They’d been sitting in their stolen car for ten minutes now, Lucifer simply studying the dashboard and looking over all the buttons. She had no idea why he felt the need to ride in a car, but she was grateful that he’d ordered her to drive. While both of their bodies would heal if he accidentally put them through a wall or drove them into a ditch, she didn’t relish the prospect of fixing a lot of broken bones or finding a new meatsuit. She liked the current girl she had, who was young and pretty and had immediately rolled over and gone to sleep when Meg had taken her. 

“Drive,” Lucifer ordered. Meg nodded and obediently turned the key. Shifting the car into drive, she began to cruise down the road at a steady pace, easily avoiding the cars that were stopped in the middle of the road. Carthage was still deserted; the whole city dead because of him, so there was nothing to worry about. 

Meg reached to turn the radio on, snorted in disgust when a human talk show came up, and switched it to whatever CD was in the player. Rock music blared back at her, and Meg nodded her head along with it. 

“This is very confining and slow,” Lucifer observed. “Yet, you seem to enjoy this mode of transportation, and my brother seemed to have no problem with it.”

“We’re only going twenty five miles an hour,” Meg replied cautiously. She’d expected Lucifer to be angry with her after Castiel had escaped, expected him to physically punish her or kill her. Instead, he had simply told her to acquire a car. “We could go faster.”

“Stop,” Lucifer told her instead. “Switch places with me.”

Meg didn’t think that was a good idea, but she kept it to herself. She knew that muscle memory played a great part in doing things like driving, and she was sure that Lucifer could tap into his vessel’s abilities, but she also knew that muscle memory wasn’t everything. She’d been driving since cars had been invented. Lucifer had been locked in the cage. There was no way this could end well. 

Still, she did as she was told. She slid into the passenger seat, buckled her seatbelt, and grabbed the handle that was meant for holding dry-cleaning. Lucifer looked at her with naked curiosity on his face. 

“You should maybe buckle up,” Meg suggested. She didn’t want to give him an order, but she also didn’t want to watch him fly through the windshield if he hit something. 

Lucifer ignored her, started the car, and shifted into drive. Meg gripped the handle harder. Lucifer, who was clearly drawing from his vessel’s memories, lightly tapped the gas. He managed to get them down the street well enough, and even turned into a deserted parking lot. Meg relaxed enough to lighten her grip on the handle. 

“You want to try something fun?” she asked. “Floor it and turn the wheel all the way toward me.”

He did what he was told, a look of intense concentration on his face even as the car spiraled. Then, without warning, he straightened the wheel and sent them careening out of the parking lot. When Meg looked over, she noticed that his eyes were a bit wider, and that he was gripping the wheel so hard his knuckles were turning white. 

Meg pressed her lips together and squeezed her eyes shut. She gripped the handle harder and closed her other hand into a fist to keep herself from reaching out to take the wheel away from him or just flat-out bail from the car. 

“Meg,” Lucifer said calmly. “I think we may crash.”

“You should’ve put your seatbelt on,” Meg squeaked. Then she felt the car go up and her body jerked forward as it slammed into something. Glass shattered and the airbag exploded against her. Still, she kept her eyes squeezed shut until she heard water. 

Opening one eye, Meg saw a gushing fire hydrant, a hole in the windshield, and her god lying facedown on the pavement with his ass up in the air. If she squinted, she could just see the outline of his wings, his feathers ruffled with indignation. 

She swallowed a laugh and managed to extract herself from the car. Her meatsuit was no worse for the wear, but she knew it would be a little sore the next day. Her legs shook involuntarily, the body taking over. But at least the girl was still quiet. 

She made it to Lucifer before her legs gave out. Kneeling there, she stretched her hand out and held it over his back, careful not to actually touch him. “You okay?”

Lucifer pulled himself into a sitting position and glared at her. Half of his face was scraped raw and weeping blood, while one of his arms dangled uselessly at his side, clearly broken. He spat a tooth onto the sidewalk between them. 

“That,” he said, “is the most ridiculous invention that humans ever thought up.”

“Well, at least we didn’t crash a train or plane,” Meg answered. He continued to glare at her. 

“How is it that you are unscathed?”

“I wore my seatbelt,” Meg pointed out.

Lucifer sighed and ran his hand over his face until it was clear of scrapes and blood. There was still evidence that he was pushing through his vessel on his face, the little sores remaining open, but it no longer looked like hamburger meat. 

Meg stood up and brushed the dust from her jeans. “Well, that was fun.”

Lucifer simply shook his head at her.


End file.
